Rex & Mimi A Reunion In A Elevator
by LittleMissPrincess
Summary: It's just something I wrote a long time ago; I hope you like it:D


"Ms

''Can you stop walking and listen to what I have to say for a minute'' Rex said and walked fast behind Mimi.

''5 seconds.'' She said and pressed on the button that made the elevator come up.

''Mimi, I would never cheat on you. It was her not me, I said that I didn't like her because I love you and Cynthia just..jumped up on me and kissed me and that's when you walked in and saw us.''

'' Please, do you think that I really believe you?'' Mimi said and turned around so that she was face to face with Rex.

'' Why wouldn't you believe me?''

'' That, you should find out on your own.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Do you remember what I did tree years ago?'' Mimi said with a loud voice.

'' No...oh you mean the?''

''Yes, I mean_ the_ abortion. You said that you would never leave me, but you did it anyway''

''Who was the one who made the abortion because SHE didn't believe that I wanted a child after just hearing me talking with my mother.''

''What would I do then? I asked you if you wanted to start a family and you said that you'd love too when you got money and when we both were ready. I was so afraid of you leaving me and I didn't do it too hurt you, just please you.''

''Why didn't you just tell me about it!? I left you for another reason! You didn't believe in US...what we have..._used_ to have together. You know what, I don't care about if you caught me and Cynthia kissing. You deserve that after screwing my cousin, just like 4 months after I left you!'' Rex said.

_''Did he just say that?''_ Mimi thought for a minute and before she knew it she slapped him on his cheek.

''I can't believe you said that..Goodbye!'' She said and walked in to the elevator pressed on the number one. When the doors closed she saw Rex's looking right into her eyes before turning and walking away.

All she could think about was he said just a few minutes ago. It wasn't her fault, it couldnt...Or could it. However she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to come home and get some sleep and forgetting that this night ever happend. She opened her purse and looked for her celephone and didn't notice that the elevator stopped on one floor and someone stepped in.

''Where is the damn thing...oh there it is.'' She said and took the phone up and before she knew it she dropped it.

''Let me help you.'' The other person said. When Mimi looked up at that person, she saw who it was.

''Oh it's just you, Rex.'' She said and took the celephone from him without a 'thank you'.

''Mimi ,I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I was just angry...not angry on you just on myself.'' Mimi didn't say anything, instead she once again turned around but Rex was quick. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around and took her in his arms. She could smell the cologne that he wore, it was her favorite. She could feel Rex shaking, for a reason she didn't knew but wanted to find out.

''Rex, what's the matter?'' She said. ''I can feel you shaking.'' Mimi looked up on him and touched his chin, her hand got wet. He was crying.

He could feel that she still cared for him, that she still loved him, after all these years.

After all pain and suffer he put her trough. He wanted her back in his life again, but it was too late for that. He looked on Mimi and suddenly he took her hand and kissed every fingertip before looking at her again and he saw that a smile grew on her face.

''Can I ...''

''Can you what?''

''Kiss you.''

''Go ahead.''

He moved closer and could feel a pair of lips on his. Suddenly the elevator started to move really fast and everything shaked.

''Rex! We're going to die!!'' She said and started to cry and he hugged her once again.

Then it stopped. It didn't move anymore. Rex pressed on all the buttons but it wouldn't move, they were trapped in the elevator and Rex knew that this was one Mimi's biggest fears.

There was an emergency button and he pressed it to, hopefully someone will rescue them. Suddenly music was put on and the song 'You are not alone' by Michael Jackson was on. To calm Mimi down he asked her if she wanted to dance with him and she accepted. He took her little hand in one of his hands and put his other hand her back and dragged her closer to him.

When they danced it was like they were one again. It was so magical. The passion, the love, the hate ,it was right there with them. They never stopped looking at eachother until the song ended and they broke apart.

''So what should we do now? It looks like we're trapped in here for hours.'' Rex said and sat down on the floor. Mimi sat down next to him.

''I don't know, maybe this was meant to happen, so that we can have a chance to talk...alone'' Mimi said.

''You got a point there. You can start talking if you want.''

''I never stopped loving you, Rex. Not for a million years. I thought about what you said and you were right, it was wrong of me, I should have told you that I was pregnant with your child. But I made a mistake, a mistake I even regret today. I feel stupid for running after Shawn but it was probably because I was so lonely, hurt and disappointed . But I knew that he wouldn't love me like he loved Belle. They were high school sweethearts. I understand you for hating me.'' She sighed.

''I don't hate you, Mimi. Yes you made a mistake but you learn from your own mistakes. But I'm not giving you up, I'm going to be here for you. I want us to be together again, I want to make you happy and... She kissed him. Now she knew that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. It didn't matter if they were trapped in an elevator or not, they will always be there for eachother.


End file.
